


"I guess we know who’s got a little crush on the Juice.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Feelings, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're a member of the MC and you get upset and stick up for Juice every time the guys give him shit. They guys eventually catch on and realize that you've got a thing for Juice."





	"I guess we know who’s got a little crush on the Juice.”

**Author's Note:**

> *** For the record, I know that ‘retard isn’t polite or politically correct but I used it for the sake of the story***

"Juice, you fucking retard!“ 

The guys laughed along with Tig, all of them looking over at Juice. He smiled and blushed, looking down. He was telling the story of the time a bully of his gave him brownies as a 'peace treaty’, only for Juice to later find out that they were laced with Ex-Lax. The guys continued laughing but Juice looked over at you and mouthed "Shhh” to you, seeing how annoyed your face was. He knew you liked him and he liked you. You’d flirted quite a lot and kissed each other a number of times. No one knew that though. 

"Don’t call him that.“ 

The guys and turned to look over at you instead, their laughing subsiding a bit. Tig rolled his eyes. 

"Why? That’s what he is. Only a retard would eat brownies from a person that hates you. Which believe me, there’s a lot." 

The guys laughed again and you furrowed your eyebrows, looking down at the table and playing with your nails as you tried to control yourself. You hated when they talked about him like that. They were always calling him stupid or a retard or an idiot. You knew they were teasing but you still didn’t like it and it made you a lot more upset that you cared to admit. You tried to hold off and not seem so overprotective but it was hard. Over the course of the last few months, you’d developed a thing for each other and it really bothered you to hear them talk about him that way.

The guys continued to poke fun of him and you finished the last swig of your beer, grabbing the bottle and walking away to go sit outside, Juice following you out. You knew better than to get into it with them but you were finding it increasingly difficult to be able to let it go. This was already the 3rd time in 2 days and you knew that if you kept it up, someone might begin to catch on. Not to your knowledge, they already had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What the fuck is up with her? She’s been all pissy lately.” Jax chuckled. “Maybe it’s that time of the month.“ 

Chibs threw back his shot and shook his head at Jax and Tig. 

"No. She’s only like that when we make a wee bit of fun about Juicy. I think she’s got a thing for the boy." 

"You think so?”

"I do. She jokes around with us and is fine until it gets to Juice. Then she doesn’t want to be with us anymore. Every time we tease him, she takes off.“ 

Hap nodded, as he too had come to notice your behavior. 

"Maybe we should see if we can get to her. We’ll talk shit when Juice is on a repo or something and then we can know for sure." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear, Juice is the dumbest guy I’ve ever met in my life." 

You clenched your jaw and continued to tighten the hubcap on the car you were working on, ignoring Tig. 

"Can you believe he’s even made it this far in life being so stupid?" 

Jax laughed and added in. 

"Seriously. No wonder we’re his only friends." 

You suddenly stood up and tossed over your wrench, the guys looking over at you. 

"I can’t believe you’ve all made it this far in life being such fucking assholes. I can’t believe you have friends at all with how shitty you treat them. At least Juice is a decent fucking guy. Can’t say the same for you.”

You roughly shrugged off your work shirt and walked out of the garage, shoving past Tig as he held his hand to his heart.

"Ouch.“ 

"Fuck off." 

Once you were back into the clubhouse, they all turned to each other smiling from ear to ear. 

"I guess we know who’s got a little crush on the Juice.”


End file.
